Feelings
by ChronaxMaka writer
Summary: Crona has feelings for Maka, and Maka visits him at the perfect time to let them out. One shot.


Maka and Soul were in their shared apartment, sitting at the table in the kitchen. The two of them were enjoying a small meal of rice, vegtables, and some soft drinks. It had been an ordinary day for the two; go to school, fight kishin eggs, then come home and relax. After some arguing about who's turn it was to cook, Blair stepped in to cook for them.

And so here they were, eating at the table, exchanging small talk and enjoying the company they had. Maka's mind had kept drifting back to Crona, who had been rather quiet all day. She wondered if something was wrong with him, he hadn't been acting this way recently. She slowly finished her food, looked at the clock, and after seeing it was only 8:30, decided she was going to talk to Crona.

Maka stood up and walked to the leftovers on the stove, scooped some into a bowl and covered it with plastic wrapping. Soul watched his Meister with some interest. He knew where she was going, but figured he should ask her just be sure. "You going to see Crona?" He asked. Maka just nodded, her mind to concerned to answer. Soul got up and sighed. "Well, alright then. Just be sure you get there before they lock the school up." Maka nodded again.

Crona was sitting in his bed, hugging his pillow and his knees up to his chest. "I don't know how to deal with this." He muttered softly into the pillow. Ragnarok appeared from his back. "Just tell her how you feel! It's not like she likes you! So just tell her and get over this stupid crush you have." Ragnarok said as he pushed on Crona's head.

Crona pulled the pillow closer. "I don't know how to deal with her not liking me! She is my friend, but I want to be more than that. But if I tell her that and she doesn't like me back, then I won't know how to deal with her!" Crona yelled at his partner. He could feel sorrow coming up in his chest, something he had felt a million time before, but he had just brushed it off then. He couldn't do it now because this was his only close friend.

So Crona just sat in the dark room, the only light coming from the grinning moon. He couldn't decide what to do, so he just there on his bed as he felt the tears leak from his eyes.

Maka carried a small plastic bag with the leftovers she had taken from her aprtment inside. The streets of Death City were abnormally empty, and she was able to walk without to much trouble. She didn't have any problems with other people, but right now she needed to think, and she didn't like to be bothered when she did think.

She arrived at the DWMA at 8:45, with only another forty-five minutes until the school got locked up. She hurried through the halls, down staircases, and around corners until she finally arrived at the large steel door. This one had no difference to it from the hundreds of doors in the dungeon, yet it made her smile every time she got to it. She made a fist with her unoccupied hand and gently knocked on it. A small voice answered from the other side. "c-come in."

She opened the door, and took a look inside. Crona was sitting on his bed looking at the open door. "Maka..." He said. Either he was really luck, or really unlucky. He hoped it was the first, especially considering how it was just him and Maka at the moment. "I brought you some food." Maka's quiet voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, you d-din't have too, they bring me some dinner here." Crona said. Maka smiled at him, and he blushed and took the food. "Thank you anyway." He told her with a small smile of his own. Maka walked to the bed and sat down in a similar manner next to him. "Crona...is something the matter? You haven't really been yourself today." Maka asked him, concern evident in her voice. Crona's expression immediatley turned sad.

Maka was about to ask him another question, but stopped when she noticed his pillow was wet, and she leaned closer to get a look at his face. His breathing was heavy, and his eyes were red and puffy. It dawned on her that he had been crying. She wrapped her arms around him, and he let out a small gasp of suprise at her sudden movement.

He was about to hug her back, when she pulled away, but kept her hands on his shoulders. "Crona, you can tell me about it, you know? I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to help." Maka almost pleaded. Crona looked back down to the bed. 'If I tell her, what will she do? I don't want to ruin our friendship.'

Crona clenched his hands into fists. "I...I don't want to ruin our friendship. That's why I can't tell you." Crona could feel tears in his eyes as he told Maka. She pulled him into another hug, and this time he reponded without hesitation, wrapping his arms around her slender form. They sat like that for awhile, Crona just enjoying the feeling of being close to her, taking in everything about her. The way she smelled, her steady breathing, her heart beating at a steady pace, they way she felt so close to him, everything.

Maka pulled away slowly, like she was afraid that he would break if she was to quick. Crona had a small smile on his face, but it quickly dissapeared when he looked back at Maka's eyes. "Crona...Please, let me help." Maka pleaded with him in quiet voice, taking one of his hands in hers.

Crona took in a deep breath. There wasn't anyway he could deny her, even in situation like this. "Maka...I...you..." Crona had known what he was feeling for the girl across from him, but when it came to actually telling her, he had no idea how to put his feelings to words. He stopped talking and looked at the floor, thinking up the words to say.

Maka watched him with concerned eyes. She leaned forward a little bit, trying to get a closer look at him. His eyes weren't as red as before, but he still had tears in the corners of his eyes. Crona turned to look back at Maka, but when he did he failed to notice that the distance between them wasn't nearly what it had been two minutes ago.

He turned and his nose touched hers, and his lips felt a slight tingling as their lips met for a only a split second. He had no idea how to react to this. Was Maka going to forgive him, or Maka-Chop him, or was she going to leave and never talk to Crona again? All these thoughts ran through Crona's head he didn't even notice that their lips were stilll lightly touching.

Maka's first emotion was suprise. Crona's lips were soft and smooth, the way his hands were. His eyes were wide open, a look of shock in his eyes. His breathing had stopped, and all Maka could do was sit there with a cautious look on her face. Hesitantly, she leaned forward a little bit, letting her lips fully touch his.

Crona let his eyelids drop as Maka leaned in to kiss him more. A small sigh came out his nostrils, and Maka let her eyelids drop as Crona's breath tickled her lips. After a minute, Maka pulled away, a small smile playing across her lips as Crona followed her, not wanting the kiss to end.

"Maka, that's what I wanted to tell you."

Yep, another pointless fanfic with fluff. But if you like my stories, I'm going to do a Death Note/Soul Eater Crossover next! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
